What Cousins Are For
by beany16
Summary: One-shot. Hunter visting Kurt at McKinley after not hearing from him in almost a month.


**A/N: So, this is a one-shot but I can probably expand if anyone wants multiple chapters. In this Kurt is a sophomore and Glee started in his freshman year. This was inspired by a couple of fics I have read in which Kurt and Hunter are cousins. This was written a year ago, so I am really sorry for the amount of spelling or grammar mistakes below. Un beta-ed.**

The car pulled into McKinley High's parking lot. It wasn't an expensive car as such, at least not by Dalton standards.

Hunter let out a sigh as the car came to a stop. Kurt hadn't answered his calls for weeks now; it wasn't the normal behaviour for the sixteen year old sophomore.

As he gracefully made his way out of the car and towards the entrance to the school he heard a groan. Sure enough the moment his gaze directed towards the noise he could see Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Kurt was used to the bullying by now. Since coming out in his freshman year he'd learnt to try and avoid conflict with others as much as possible. Especially the jocks.

It wasn't a surprise to him that very morning to be tossed into a dumpster – as per the usual routine – but somehow he still felt himself groan after unsuccessfully attempting to climb out, only to slip on some revolting slimy mixture - that he'd rather not think about – covering the majority of garbage bags in the rather unpleasant smelling dumpster.

After his brief, fleeting moment of shame, he held his head high and continued to ungracefully haul himself over the sharp ridge of the cold, metal dumpster. He was almost about to slip again when a hand caught his forearm. Glancing upwards he met the furious gaze of his cousin, Hunter Clarington.

They hadn't seen each other in two months and they hadn't spoken over the phone for almost a month. Kurt knew he should have kept up his contact with Hunter. It wasn't unusual for him to not visit his cousin as frequently as he used to before high school, however, they had always spoken several times a week, no less than that.

* * *

They'd never fought with one another and so the lack of communication was concerning Hunter. He knew his cousin was bullied and being in a private school, Hunter could never protect his cousin as much as he'd wanted to.

Seeing the frail, thin Kurt before him, he instantly knew why they hadn't spoken. Kurt's damn stubbornness and pride made him impossible to negotiate with, and so the constant invitation from their grandmother – their insanely _rich_ grandmother – for Kurt to also be sent to private school was always politely declined, leaving no room for negotiation.

But now, from this sight, Hunter knew Kurt HAD to attend his private school – even if it was just for Dalton's zero tolerance no bulling policy – Hunter had to make Kurt leave the hell hole that was McKinley High School to save his life and to ensure he would be safe.

Pulling Kurt carefully over the edge of the dumpster, he placed his cousin gently onto the ground. Still holding Kurt's forearm with a tight but not painful grip he asked "What happened?", Kurt's glasz eyes leaving his gaze, stared downwards at the asphalt floor below. After several silent minutes, a whispered mumble of "Nothing" Came from the tiny body beside him.

It was clear Kurt did not want to explain anything, although it was evident in the slight slouch of his - usually immaculate - posture that he was hurt and carefully looking over him, Hunter could see slight bruises forming across Kurt's cheek, and completely ruffled hair. These either meant that he'd been thrown into the dumpster a while ago or he'd been roughed up before being thrown in just when classes started ten minutes ago. The dullness in Kurt's eyes and the lack of his trademark haughty attitude suggested the latter.

Thinking carefully, Hunter asked next "What class do you have now?"

Without a second thought, Kurt whispered in a barely audible tone "Glee club"

Knowing the layout of the public school from his cousin's descriptions combined with his own research of the layout, in case such an incident occurred, Hunter wordlessly guided Kurt through the hallways towards the choir room. Once there, Hunter opened the door and walked in, his protective grip on Kurt's forearm still there. The pair were met by the stares of eleven confused and questioning faces. Before the club members could speak, Hunter spoke calmly but authoritatively "What happened to Kurt?"

Some of the members took a second glance towards Kurt and then turned their gazes numbly to their feet in disgrace, whilst others still looked on at the two in front of them, even more confused now than before. After a long moment of silence from the entire room, Hunter repeated his question only now almost shouting it out. At this volume everyone in the room flinched except Kurt. The disgraced looking members started to raise their eyes to look at the pair before them again.

A blonde girl clad in a short skirted red and white cheerleading uniform bounced up and skipped directly towards Kurt. Seeing this move and not trusting anyone from the school, Hunter pulled himself and Kurt back a few paces. The girl, seeing this action, ceased in her tracks and turned towards Hunter, facing him more.

"Was my dolphin thrown in the dumpster? Did the jocks hurt him again?" she questioned, a sad expression taking over her face. Hunter took in these questions and her reaction and concluded that the girl was harmless and quite possibly Kurt's ex-girlfriend, Brittany, from the straight debacle of last year.

As soon as her recognised her as no kind of threat he answered her simply "Maybe. I don't know." At this Brittany took another step forward and glancing over to Kurt asked:

"Can I hug him?"

Hunter simply nodded and released his grip on Kurt and letting Brittany wrap her arms around Kurt's slim, small frame.

Knowing Kurt would be okay in her arms, Hunter moved towards the group – New Directions – and said stiffly "Clearly no-one knows how to protect Kurt from whatever bullying he endures daily and by the looks of it, no-one has even tried."

At this a mow hawked sophomore in a red letterman jacket spoke up "It doesn't look like you have either." His tone was full of acid and venom as if he hated Hunter as much as himself in that moment for neglecting to protect their countertenor from his fellow teammates. Anger rose up inside of Hunter and he spoke harshly in reply "I'll try harder now."

Hunter retakes grip of Kurt's forearm and releases him from the blonde cheerleader's – Brittany's – soothing embrace. With purpose, he moves himself and Kurt towards the door and without looking back says "Kurt's transferring to Dalton, immediately." And with that, he leaves taking Kurt with him. The angry, confused, sad and hurt faces of the New Directions left behind.

 **A/N: Review and let me know what you thought :) They encourage me to continue writing and constructive criticism helps a lot!**


End file.
